


闇光

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, 一发短肉, 为爱鼓掌, 明光的alt ver., 花店爱情故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 现代AU师弟的花店，经常被师兄光顾





	闇光

外头天色暗沉，空气中弥散的是暴雨来临前的泥土气，路人们行色匆匆，都想赶在落雨前尽快躲回室内。

长发及腰的少年把门外摆放的最后一盆花草搬回花店内室，看了眼天色，轻叹一口气，想来今天是不会再有客人来了。他摘下园艺手套，继续站在店门前出神，眺望天边压低的暗色云层。黑色的云翻滚着某种上苍的怒意，卷起阵阵狂风，吹乱他的长发。他随手撩开遮挡了视线的乱发，心下庆幸，还好他见天色不对，一早便开始将花草往店内搬。果然，起大风了。

他喜欢吹风，在他看来，风象征着自由，无拘无束潇洒的驰骋天地间，然而他照顾的这些花花草草，却是经不起大风催折的。柔若蚕丝的长发在风中凌乱飘扬，少年却像是心事重重，混然不觉的怔怔发呆，许久才打了个冷颤，回过神来。

他转身回到店内，关上店门，看了看挂在门上的那块牌子，“营业中”的字样朝外，他犹豫了下要不要将牌子翻过来。已时至傍晚，这样的天气，不会再有客人造访了，更何况……蹙眉摇了摇头，解下园艺围裙后，长发少年重又清点起收进屋内的花草植株，他向来做事认真，因此店长才放心暑假期间将整个花店交给他一人打理，店长夫妇则带着他们的小女儿小桐，一家三口出外度假去。

想到店长一家的恩情，少年眼中的郁郁之色化淡了几分，眼角眉梢亦柔和下来。他生性恬淡，与世无争，莳花弄草的工作于他最适合不过，如今勤工俭学的生活看似平淡无味，却是以前的他想都不敢想的……一瞬间的恍如隔世之感又让少年怔神，直到他感到一双强壮臂膀突然从身后将他环抱住。

“师兄……”

鼻尖嗅到血腥气，少年秀眉微蹙，浅色的剔透眼眸流转过黯淡光华。他开口，清和的声音温温淡淡，蕴着几分郁忧、几分无奈。

“不是说要好好休息不要乱动，伤口又裂了怎么办？”

事实上已经又裂了吧。眼角的余光瞥到揽住他身体的臂膀，肌肉精壮的上臂裹缠着绷带，绷带下一轮淡淡血晕清晰可见。他伸手搭上对方的手背，想要示意对方松开自己，可触到那份温热后却怎么也用不上力，狠不下心。

“你的身体，怎么这么冷？”

低沉的嗓音答非所问。抱住他的青年贴着他的侧脸，隔着长发亦能感觉到喷洒在耳边的温热呼气。他师兄的身体很热，每次都能烫得他意识混浊，做不了该做的事，却做尽不该做的事。

“头发也乱了。”

青年干涩的薄唇贴上他的鬓角，鼻尖蹭开他耳边凌乱发丝，热唇又吻上小巧耳廓，惹他乱了呼吸。圈住他单薄身体的手臂搂得更紧，想要为他取暖。

“师兄……别这样……这里、不行……”

他闭上了眼叹息，明知不该，身体也没法反抗这份温暖，反而下意识的微仰头颅，让青年的吻沿着耳侧颌线一路向下，贴上了他敏感的脖颈。

真的……不能……

颈子上传来被吮吸的微痛，他倏然清醒过来，捉紧青年的手背开始挣扎。

“云师兄！不要这样，不能在这里——”

他的反抗尚未尽力，忽听啪的一声，店内的灯光骤然俱灭，屋内顿时晦暗如夜。

“…………”

连上天也帮着他师兄。许是大风刮坏了电线，眼见营业彻底无法继续，少年叹了口气，幽幽轻语：“师兄，我们回楼上去吧。”

他的师兄没再执着，放开了他，让他翻过“营业中”的牌子，锁上了店门。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

花店楼上一层是少年的临时居所，他虽有家却并不常回，离学校更近的花店反成了他的家，即使放了暑假，店长夫妇也允许他能够继续住在店里。他对他们的善良怀有一份愧疚，因为，这不是他家的家，成了他与他师兄的私会之所。

可是，他没办法置之不理，每当看到步惊云一身是伤出现在花店门口，他怎么可能坐视不理，怎么可能不将他受伤的师兄藏起来，怎么可能不为他师兄悉心清理包扎伤口？

他是幸运的，重寻回的家世让他脱离了过去，得以上岸过回普通人的生活，可他的师兄，依旧沉浮在那黑暗的里世界之中，在弱肉强食的泥沼中挣扎求存，越陷越深。

换下染血的绷带，为师兄重新包扎好伤口，外头已下起瓢泼大雨。天地一点点失去光明，没有电气照明的房内亦愈渐昏暗，而他师兄定定看着他的一双眼睛，即使在黑暗中亦耀如寒星。

“云师兄，你不能再这样下去……”步惊云精赤着上身，一身大大小小的伤痕全落在他的眼里。肩上那处伤，前不久被他处理过，至今未痊愈，如今臂上又被绷带缠了个结实。少年眼底一片哀，甚至有怒，为他不肯珍惜自己的身体，为他如此轻贱自己的生命。

回应他的，是青年抬起他下巴、凑过来吻他的动作，他没办法拒绝，不能抵抗，顺从只因不想伤他，心底却愈发的痛。唇与舌急切的纠缠，饱含原始欲望，他再清楚不过接下来会发生什么。

“……我们不能再这样下去。”唇分喘息间，他抵着师兄的额，又一声轻叹呢喃。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

“嗯、呃嗯……嗯啊……”

少年骑坐在仰躺的青年身上，撑着青年的腹肌，忘情的摆动腰臀，他的后穴含着青年直直挺立的粗壮性器，随着他的动作，张开的小穴上上下下吞吐着壮硕的龟头与粗硬的茎身，发出淫靡的滋滋细响。

纤瘦腰肢被一双大掌扶着，虎口刻意摩挲腰间柔嫩肌肤，圈握着他的腰，助他上下起坐。他身下的青年气喘粗嘎，配合他的节奏间或用力向上挺胯，将粗壮男根更往他体内深处送去，顶得他身子发颤，仰了头难耐呻吟。少年一头乌亮长发如瀑披散，随着两人交媾的动作颠簸晃荡，年轻的身体因淫行泛起潮红，绽放清纯的艳色，美到不可方物。

“呃啊！云、云师兄，慢、慢点……”

青年突然加快的挺腰速度，撞碎了少年的声音，让他无法说出完整的句子。肉棒的顶撞又快又重，他无法再保持先前的节奏，紧绷的腿部肌肉开始痉挛，后穴情难自已的收缩起来，将他师兄的硬热性器紧紧吸附。他师兄一双大掌摸上了他的臀丘，揉捏软嫩臀肉间，他将他的臀瓣掰得更开，好让他能更深更重的肏进他湿软的小穴，紧密与他结合。

哈……哈……哈……

张大口喘息得犹如溺水者濒死挣扎，深重的冲击只肏得他神魂颠倒，明明为了不影响到师兄的伤口，是他主动采取骑乘的体位，他本想由自己掌握交合的速度与力度，不想让师兄伤上加伤，可他太天真了，血气方刚的青年一如猛兽，毫不知餍足的索求他的身体，他在他霸道的攻势面前溃不成军，只能任由师兄蹂躏。

云师兄……你的伤……

被肏得意识几近模糊，他仍在忧心。今天他的师兄仿佛入了魔，全不顾伤口是否会再次迸裂，竟在一阵猛烈的上下颠簸后翻转两人的体位，将他死死压入床内，大敞他的双腿，比之前更凶猛的在他体内深入深出大肏大干，肏得他又痛又爽，几欲昏死过去。

几番高潮后，少年浑身脱力的软在他师兄怀中，闻到淡淡血腥味，负罪感涌上心头——他没法拒绝师兄的求爱，明知不能不该，却一次次与师兄发生苟且，身体享受了禁忌的极乐，心中却是一片迷惘。他没有成年就失身给了步惊云，此后一次又一次，他们苟合偷欢，无法停止。可他对未来感到茫然，他们，可会有未来？

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

“我要走了。”黑暗中，搂着他的师兄突然开口宣告，告诉他他们那个所谓师父扩张地盘的野心，步惊云因此将要离开这个城市，去往他处。

靠在师兄怀中，本静静听着师兄心跳的少年攥起了拳，他的害怕成了现实，他们终究是走到了这一步。

“……我等你回来。”半晌，他贴着步惊云的胸膛，呢喃许下诺言。

他们的世界，注定越离越远。

可聂风仍旧奢想，或许会有一个属于他们的未来，在前方等着他们。

 

-完-


End file.
